The Dragon Tyrant
by mylifesucksducks
Summary: One-shot about an incredibly OP dragon that I wrote around three years ago. Hope ya'll enjoy my first work!


A New Existence

Chapter: 0

Prologue

*In this story Tyrant, Great Red, and Ophis are unrivaled existences that existed at the formation of reality, capable of destroying entire Universes. They basically they can do whatever the hell they want without risk.*

* * *

_'It's so cold, why am I so cold?'_

A creature stirred in the vast nothingness known as space.

_'My lungs are going to explode, and I can't breathe.'_

The creature started to thrash about as warmth left its body and its lungs started to expand, threatening to explode.

_'Is this the end, was my purpose just to die in agony?'_

Unfiltered cosmic radiation started to burn the creature's scales, while the water in its mouth started to evaporate, causing a tingling sensation.

_'But… I don't want to die._

Consciousness started to fade… and suddenly the answer to the creature's dilemma was clear.

_'Evolution and Adaptation, my purpose, and the key to my survival.'_

Suddenly, red eyes with cross-shaped pupils inside of them opened.

_'Survive, I must survive!'_

The creature's body and DNA responded almost immediately. Air was immediately dispelled from the creature's body, and lungs were no longer organs it possessed. Its scales thickened and started to take in the cosmic radiation, turning into its new source of power.

The creature's powerful body flexed as warmth returned. Now suspended in space, and in no immediate danger, the creature need to address something important.

_'What am I?'_

The creature racked its newfound intellect for a name, and a title came to mind, derived from pure instinct.

_'Tyrant, I'm The Tyrant.'_

_ 'A being meant for limitless Evolution and Adaptation.'_

Thus, Tyrant took in its surroundings for the first time. Colorful planetoids that could be seen with his hypersensitive eyes were made apparent. Turning around, a bright light suddenly blinded him, burning his eyes. The damage was immediately healed, and a newly formed film covered his eyes allowing him to gaze back at the bright light defiantly.

It was so beautiful, the bright light suddenly turned into a yellow sun. Its surface heaved and boiled as pockets of hot gas welled up and sank back down. Giving the surface a grainy look while violent solar flares ripped through it, shooting out super-heated gas into space.

_'I think, I can now appreciate my existence.'_

Tyrant started to move his dragon-like amounted body, and stretched his wings only to find he was suspended with no way of moving himself towards that beautiful yellow star.

_'Well, time to start my Evolution, and it can start with me figuring out how to get my fat-ass moving through space.'_

And so, the Dragon Tyrant of Evolution and Adaptation, started his adventure.

* * *

The Dragon Tyrant, most people who heard those words thought it was a title of some sorts. But in reality, it was just the name of a certain Dragon called Tyrant. Still, most people are idiots and can't differentiate the two.

Tyrant had interacted with many races in the past two-three, maybe four million years, and had yet to find himself anyone who was from his own race. In his strenuous search throughout the Universe he had discovered no being that even approached his overwhelming strength.

Then again, he spent most of his time catapulting himself through solar systems and hibernating in imploding stars once he managed to adapt to the temperatures. Seriously, as a being of limitless potential for Evolution and Adaptation his scales are probably the most indestructible thing in the Universe.

Although his ridiculous power probably comes from that one time a star he was in imploded into a black hole, he spent a good million years inside of a singularity, and considering he was made up of matter… he literally had to regenerate faster than he could be infinitely crushed. Luckily since all matter was broken down to its smallest form he could use everything around him in order to replace the ever missing body parts, until, he adapted to it and couldn't even be crushed.

When Tyrant got out of said black hole it was already near the end of the Universe, due to gravity being able to even fuck with time, which he greatly disapproves of. The real head turner though was when he tried to 'fly' by a solar system and ended up slingshot ting it across the galaxy due to his own gravitational pull. Needless to say, Tyrant became quite sensitive about his weight, and spent another few millennia learning out to control his own personal gravitational field.

Despite all his efforts shit hit the fan again when he crashed through a planet while trying to land on it. Let's just say he spent a long time figuring out how to bend the laws of physics and decrease his own weight without losing mass. A real fucking long time, not like that SpongeBob thing that says _~two hours later~_ and was done with it. It was more like that villain monologue that was endless, and just never seemed to stop. By the way, the first time Tyrant saw one of those he accidentally blasted a few Galaxies away in irritation, and caused mass genocide. Not one of his best moments, but taught himself control. Never mind, he had to teach himself self-control, apparently the egg cracking exercise is really useful for those kinds of things. Then again he had to use some really big-ass eggs considering he was around three hundred meters in length.

Technically he was bite sized considering he could wipe out Galaxies quite easily, as in a sneeze was enough. He even had to create another functioning organ in his body for the soul purpose of controlling his strength. Luckily it worked better than intended, and he could dial himself down to the strength of a worm if needed. An indestructible worm that could travel at irrelevant levels of speed, and chill in a black hole. Also known as, a really fucking overpowered worm. New goal: transform himself into a worm… never mind, he's still cool with being a Dragon.

Also he met a guy named Galactose, a being who was apparently given birth to by the Universe itself blah blah blah. They had a bit of a scuffle which ended in about two minutes with Galactose's existence being erased. Honestly he would have had a better chance with the overpowered worm… naw, he would have still lost. Oh, apparently he also got all of his power from eating planets and converting them into energy. No thanks, Tyrant had kind of mastered sub-atomic energy manipulation, so he's gooooood. Tyrant has never tried planet though…

Moving on, let's get to the really good part of the prologue. Known as The Big Crunch, which basically means a black hole went like "fuck you reality" and consumed all mass in existence, usually it would just be one Universe, but… Tyrant was there. And apparently Tyrant + The Big Crunch = The Big Clusterfuck involving everything in existence. Just, don't ask. While inside of The Big Clusterfuck, the Tyrant entered another stage of Evolution, I guess you could say he was like a Pokémon, but instead of items or experience, you need a big ass Black Hole in order to evolve.

Who's that Pokémon? It's Tyrant! Cue image of a three hundred meter tall Armored Dragon with cross-shaped eyes. Ya… no. Moving on after spending quite a lot of time at the center of reality, and being crushed into paste from the weight of it for who knows how long before adapting to situation, Tyrant was quite… unhappy, or in a better word, pissed. Trust the 3rd person point of view that the Tyrant is a patient being, considering that the Universe wasn't erased by him. But being stuck in one place for who knows how long can do that to people, even if Tyrant deactivated his pain sensors for all of this, and isn't even really a person.

So… end result. Tyrant kind of blew apart The Big Clusterfuck and had a hand in creating reality, quite cool if you're asking the 3rd point of view person also known as the author. Ahhh, making the MC overpowered as hell… it leaves a happy feeling in my tum tum. No, I'm just hungry. And this is where our story starts, next time on Dragon Tyrant Z! Just kidding that prologue was way too short so we're going to continue.

POV Tyrant

To be honest, I'm not really upset about being bench pressed by all of reality, on all sides. It has provided me a new step towards the peak of evolution, and that of course is my purpose. To evolve to appoint were I am at the top of the food chain, the undisputed alpha predator. It was my dream… that I had just succeeded in. I was more than elated, but as the millennia passed I grew tired of the never changing environment with no life.

Then it hit me, I could no enjoy the processes of evolution and adaptation, I had no purpose. If even all of reality could no longer help me evolve, then what was the point in enjoying my everlasting life? Suddenly, unbidden rage filled me, it was all this giant anomaly's fault! It made me reach the pinnacle faster than I could have ever anticipated. Helped me reach the end of my purpose faster than I could have ever anticipated…

So I raged, against all of reality. Power flowed through my body, my restraints were released, and for the first time since my questionable way into existence, I cut lose. No, I didn't just cut lose, I entered **Outrage Mode**. My vision turned red and all I could think about was the destruction of the anomaly I was currently in. The power that was flowing through me, was turned into a torrent river. And so, I breathed out my element of supercharged **Plasma**.

When the red from my vision disappeared, I saw something beautiful. An endless void, and in every direction iridescent colors came into view. I could sense it too, the void in-between everything. I had access to all of reality in this one place, I could see the newly formed Nebula Clouds creating stars, and new powerful beings coming into existence. Scratch that, two semi-powerful beings coming into existence. Curiously I flew to the place of their creation, which happened to be inside of this Dimensional Gap I created. When I reached my destination I saw something incredible, two baby dragons, one black, and the other red were being formed by the Gap itself.

Then, it hit me. I created this Dimensional Gap, and I influenced it so much that when these two beings were being formed they became dragons. Oh shit, I'm a Grandpa… I'm a Grandpa… I'M A GRANDPA! Never in my ageless life have I ever had a mate, I have never experienced the joy of children, but now… I had seen others raise their children, even helped on some occasions, and I really do love those bundles of joy. Except the bratty ones of course, and suddenly I had a new purpose. Raising these tiny little dragons into respectable bigger dragons. This is going to be fun!

Scratch that fun was not the right word to describe my situation, and it's been three decades since I started raising these brats.

"Old man! I caught Ophis trying to wander off again, and I managed to drag her back!" A young red dragon around fifty meters in length called out to me.

We were currently located on a forest that I tore out of a planet and brought into the Dimensional Gap, how else was I supposed to get the two of them to learn how to walk, run, and fly in an atmospheric environment.

"Grandfather, I was merely trying to rid myself from the incessant noise coming from my brother's mouth." A black dragon around the same size as the other now named Ophis proclaimed.

"Huh, stop using big words! I can't understand them! Grandpa what does 'incessant' mean?" The young red dragon pleaded.

"Of course you couldn't understand, your lack of intelligence led to you naming yourself Great Red, do you want to be any less creative?" Ophis teased.

"Hey! Don't dis my name! It's cool." Great Red muttered that last part as he flew up and sat on my back sulking.

"Enough you two, and Ophis don't tease your brother too badly, you know he can't take it." Putting an end to their scuffle I interfered.

"Yes, I understand Grandfather." Ophis' head lowered in apology.

"I can't take it, yeah right." A storm cloud formed over Great Red's head in response to his depression.

"Come on you two, you're both still growing so sleep is needed sadly." I said.

"Yes." They both responded by curling up next to my body as I curled around them protectively, bumping my head lovingly against theirs.

Yes, fun wasn't the word to describe what I doing at the moment. To describe what I was feeling right now would be a mixture of pride, amusement, love, and enjoyment. Enjoying the happiest moment in my eternal existence.

"Again!" I shouted.

"Hahh!" Great Red spread his claws out before him and created a realistic illusion of explosive pancakes falling from the void, creating consistent explosions. One of my many dreams that I allowed him to access.

"Hmph!" Ophis swung his arm and dispelled a giant snake that exploded, causing the entire Dimensional Gap to quake.

"Good, you can take a break now." The two fully grown dragons had finally mastered their powers so I needn't worry about them too much anymore.

"Old man, I already figured out how I can use my powers, it's literally in my nature. So why do I have to keep doing this?" Complained Great Red.

"For once I and idiotic brother are asking the same question." Ophis agreed.

"Because, I need to make my own worries disappear." I responded.

"What worries?" They both asked.

"Your ability to defend yourselves, despite both of you being the second and third strongest beings in existence, a parent still needs to worry when their children are being let out into the world." I smiled showing my sharp teeth to the two smaller dragons.

"Both of you have matured fully, and I just want of make sure the both are ready for your departure." My smile disappeared as I looked at the two of them.

"Stay safe, and all life is precious, remember that." I said.

"Yes Grandfather, but I don't understand why we have to leave, you're the only being who's presence I enjoy above all others." A frown marred Ophis' usually impassive face.

"I agree, I'm fine staying here with you old man." Said Great Red.

"It's exactly that, I'm old. Older than this reality, and I need my rest. My hibernation is going to last for a great amount of time, and when I re-awaken to a time where all has but forgotten me except you two. I shall pose as a smaller power and enjoy life among them. And when we meet again, I shall hope you shall not have forgotten me."

"Never."

"How could we, old man?"

I smiled, I loved these two with all of my heart, and they said exactly what I wanted to hear. The old man part is starting to get on my nerves though. Well, I guess I can live with it though. But, there is one last thing I should make them promise me before I settle down for the long nap.

"Both of you, promise me that you will look after the other, and no scuffles between you two, I don't want to wake up and find any universes out of place, understand?"

"Yes." They both responded, and that was all I needed.

"May we meet again my grandchildren, don't forget to remember me." Smiling as a dimensional tear appeared above me, I left.

As I flew throughout the Dimensional Gap in searching for a proper place of rest a small molten rock of a planet caught my eye. While it was no star it could provide a certain amount of warmth during my rest. It would also be quite funny if I woke up and there was a new species living on my back, considering this planet was in the Goldilocks Zone. I just hope that my presence doesn't cause too many problems for the future inhabitants, and if need be I'll just blend in with the population. Thank you my sweet genderless granddaughter for teaching me such a useful skill as shapeshifting.

As I started to descend into the inhospitable environment I was greeted with the sight of molten rock that rolled across the planet's surface like an ever-present tide. When I touched down onto the magma warmth spread its way from my feet up my spine spreading across the rest of my body. Settling down for the long nap I cast runes on the area around me so that I didn't end up in the center of said planet… now that would be a problem.

Closing my eyes I settled down for the long nap.


End file.
